Post Its
by 1477166
Summary: Little ficlets based on those little square bits of paper we call post-its. R&R! D/V
1. Forgive Me?

**Author's Note: Ok, this is my first time EVER, writing a fic, so yeah. Don't expect too much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I wish I did, in fact, I _really _wish I did. But I don't. So yeah. **

* * *

Storming out onto the driveway, Vala angrily brushed her bangs out of her face. He had absolutely no right to mock her the way he did. She grumbled to herself, "Me? Childish? What am I…five? He has no right. He can't just… oh god. I just have to get away from him. Stupid selfish jerk. He didn't even come after me" She unlocked her car, got in, slammed the door, and drove away from their home, from him.

* * *

Daniel collapsed onto the couch, sighing tiredly. He knew he should go after her, but then again he knew she would come home. He really didn't mean to hurt her. He just thought that stuffed giraffes were a bit childish. After absently making the off-hand comment, he could immediately feel the change of air in the room. Her eyes had turned to stone as she glared at him, accusing him of calling HER childish. Then she had stormed out. Daniel had barely had enough time to tell her to wait.

Daniel yawned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had to make it up to her, especially since he didn't go after her. He rolled onto his stomach, face shoved deep in the pillow and tried to find the remote somewhere next to the couch, using the tips of his fingers. Once it was found, he lazily turned on the T.V that Vala had insisted on, turning his head to lay on his cheek so he could watch.

The screen flickered to life. Daniel flicked a few channels, till he found himself watching an advertisement that intrigued him. He saw a woman, holding a small child, probably no more than 2 years old. The little girl in the woman's arms had a post-it stuck to her hand, but you couldn't see what was written on it. The woman, supposedly her mother, carried her over to a door, a bedroom door. A tiny fist knocked, and a man came out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He grinned at the sight of the woman and child. The woman moved a bit closer to the man, allowing the child to reach up one tiny hand and pressed a post-it to her father's forehead. She patted his head, then giggled. On the post-it, it said "Happy Father's Day Daddy. Please don't be mad at Mommy."

Daniel smiled softly. If only…

* * *

Vala turned the handle, and pushed the door open ever so slightly. She felt terrible, walking out on Daniel like that. Her emotions hadn't been intact lately. She slipped inside, not wanting to make too much noise. Since it was a warm Saturday afternoon, Daniel was either working very hard or sleeping on the couch, more likely the latter, considering the hectic week they had, defending the galaxy from the Ori and all.

Vala made her way to the living room, only to find the couch empty. On top of it was a folded blanket. There was a post-it on it that said "Look! I'm folded!"

Vala giggled. Daniel was so adorable.

Vala decided since Daniel wasn't sleeping, he must be working. Vala told herself she would leave him for a bit, she could talk to him later on.

Since she was out of things to do, Vala thought she may as well do the laundry.

But on her way to the laundry room, she passed the dining room. On the table, she saw three piles. They all had post-its on them. One said "I washed", one said "I folded", and one said "I ironed." Vala smiled softly to herself again. God, she loved her boyfriend!

Now that she was really out of things to do, Vala headed to the bedroom for a rest. She creaked the door open, only to find Daniel on his side of the bed, sleeping. She grinned, and quietly got into bed next to him. He was snoring softly, which she found unbelievably cute. Her back now against his chest, Vala's eyelids slowly fell shut, ready for sleep to take her. But just as she was about to fall asleep, Daniel snored a bit louder. Vala giggled again. She turned to face him, only to see a post-it stuck onto his lips, saying "Sorry for snoring baby."

Vala's beamed, then slowly peeled the post-it off his lips. As his eyes fluttered open, she leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips. "I love you" she whispered.

Daniel smiled lovingly, reaching his hand out to cup her cheek. "I love you too. So I guess I'm forgiven then?"

Vala, holding his hand, turned away from him, bringing his arm around her, in almost the same position they were before.

"Of course Darling. But you should know. I've seen that ad."

Daniel laughed softly, placing a kiss in her hair, letting his hand drop to lay on her now slightly bulging stomach, letting sleep take both of them.

**Please Review! It doesn't take long at all! And I was like a hardout reviewer myself (SG1Reader) so yeah. PLEASE! Flames are welcome! (well not really...but be honest)**


	2. Father's Day

**Authors Note: YAY! A sequel! I did this really late at night, but I did spel check it, so it shouldn't be too bad. Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate...yadayadaya.**

* * *

Crawling towards the television, Aimee reached a hand up to slam onto the "on" button

Crawling towards the television, Aimee reached a hand up to slam onto the "on" button. As Barney appeared on the screen, she sat back and clapped along to the opening song, bouncing on her bottom. She giggled as the characters on the screen began to sing a song.

As she was clapping and babbling along to the music, two familiar hands grabbed her from behind. Aimee tried kept her eyes on the screen, as Vala turned her daughter around to face her. The 11 month old didn't want to be interrupted from her favourite TV show, so with her body turned towards her mother, but her head craning to watch the show, Aimee aimlessly slapped a hand against her mothers nose, and squeezed it. Vala's eyes widened slightly, turning her daughter to face her completely. Aimee finally gave up, and with an exasperated sigh, faced her mother. Vala was trying to look serious, but she was failing miserably. That made Aimee smile.

Vala pouted. "Don't you tell me how to be a mother young lady."

Aimee's face adopted a look of pure innocence, which looked eerily similar to the innocent impression her mother was known to give.

Vala grinned. "Well now that you're up, we need to fix your father something for father's day."

Aimee looked confused. "Dada day?"

"Yes. Father's Day. It's your Daddy's first father's day too, so we have to do something special. Something to make Daddy happy."

"'Appy! Dada 'appy!" Aimee clapped, then put each of her tiny hands to each of Vala's cheeks, forcing her mother's smile to grow even larger.

Vala grinned. "That's right! You are much too smart for your own good. But that's what happens when you have a daddy like Daniel." Vala tapped Aimee's nose with a finger and carried her to the kitchen. She turned to look at her daughter. "Now…breakfast in bed? Foot massage? The zoo? Come on darling, use that brain of yours!"

Aimee just looked blankly at her mother, then turned her head to look longingly back at the TV. Barney and his friends were cutting out square shaped pieces of paper to make nametags. She sighed. All those pretty colours…

Vala followed her daughter's gaze and her eyes connected with the television. Square bits of paper…that looked an awful lot like…

Vala's face completely lit up. She put her daughter down in her baby-chair and kissed the top of her head.

"You stay right here darling. I think I have an idea."

* * *

Knock.

Daniel groaned. Who the hell would be knocking at this hour? It's only… morning. And the bed was cold. Because there was no Vala.

Knock

He shifted so he was laying on his back, and pulled his pillow onto his face. Not now…where was Vala? Probably in the bathroom or something…

Knock

Arghh! Who knocks on the bedroom door anyway? Daniel pushed himself out of bed, lazily put on his robe and made his way to the door of their bedroom. Having forgotten to put his glasses on, he rubbed his eyes as he opened the door.

There was his little girl, in her little pink jumpsuit, and his beautiful girlfriend. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. That could not be good…

Daniel half-smiled at them. "Good Morning Ladies. What may I do for you?"

Vala opened her mouth to speak, but Aimee interrupted. "Dada 'appy!"

Daniel looked a bit surprised. "Uhh. Sure Mimi!"

Vala grinned. Daniel didn't usually use nicknames, but he seemed to use this one quite a lot. Not that she minded. It was just one of those things she loved about him.

Aimee smiled. "Dada gonna be 'appy soon!"

Daniel looked completely lost.

Vala grinned.

She brought her daughter forward. She could see Daniel's curious expression, but cheekily ignored it.

Aimee reached one tiny hand up and pressed the post-it, which had been cleverly hidden, onto her father's lips. Vala suppressed a laugh at the look on her boyfriend's face. Aimee examined her father very seriously, then, when she was satisfied, leaned back against her mother. "Now Dada 'appy!"

Now uncontrollably beaming, Vala tried to hide her amusement, and she could see Daniel was too. But, none the less, he took his daughter into his arms, and kissed her nose.

"Why thank you Mimi! Is this a present for me?" at Aimee's very serious nod, Daniel's smile finally broke free. He slowly peeled the post-it off his nose, and read it.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy! You're the bestest daddy in the whole world. And we love you!"

Daniel's smile faded into a much softer one. He looked up at Vala. She walked over to his side and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her full on the lips.

Aimee seemed a little worried though. Her statement immediately broke the kiss. "Dada not 'appy? Mimi made Dada sad? Dada don' look 'appy." She looked so disappointed and began to tear up.

Daniel quickly snapped out of his daze. "No Mimi! I have never been so happy in my life! You have made me so happy today, you know that? You and Mommy. I love you so much! You are the bestest daughter ever!" Daniel tapped her nose, making her giggle.

"Mimi lub Dada too, 'cause Dada make Mimi 'appy!"

Vala watched the exchange quietly from Daniel's side, as Daniel hugged Aimee close, and spoke to his daughter quietly. She smiled softly, feeling overwhelming joy, and feeling more at home than she had ever felt in her entire life. She giggled as Aimee suddenly remembered her favourite purple dinosaur, and demanded Daniel put her down.

As she watched her little girl slowly step her way back to the living room, she felt an arm around her waist. She smiled and turned her face up to meet Daniel's, causing their noses to bump. She smiled and kissed him softly, then turned her head back, just in time to watch her baby make it to the entrance of the living room.

"She's growing up so fast"

"Yeah, she is, it's amazing"

"Mmmm."

He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, watching their daughter, until she was out of sight. Then Vala turned around and pressed her lips to his. He responded in kind, moving his hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss a bit more, pressing her back against the door. Simultaneously their hands reached for the doorknob, trying to get it open. When they finally succeeded, Daniel backed Vala into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Aimee, hidden around the corner, no longer interested in how long it took Baby-Bop to find her blankie, watched as her parents disappeared into the room. Nope, she didn't want to know. She shook her head. Her Uncle Mitchell had warned her about this. She turned back to the TV, just in time to catch Barney saying his goodbyes, and telling her to be safe.

"Yasureyoubetcha."

**Please Review! They make my day! (:**


End file.
